TripScaleGirl
by LocquaciousLinoone
Summary: One shot- the struggle of Felicia to decide a hero name whilst following in the footsteps of the great heroes, Robin and Reflet, aka Tipscaleman and Tipscalegirl.


Gazing stoically across the realm of Zenith, keeping vigilant watch for evildoers and bottom feeders of society alike, Felicia felt a surge of confidence like never before. Her heroic nature, long repressed and channeled any way she could into the drudgery of housework(which had led to many an embarrassing accident), suddenly had been given a chance to shine through. Her lousy skills as a maid would no longer define her; the innocent citizens of Zenith would see her as the elegant, the beautiful, the powerful, the noble-!

Felicia's mind blanked. She blinked in confusion, and attempted once more to finish the thought. _The noble-!_

Bewildered, Felicia wondered how she could have forgotten such an instrumental portion of the superhero image: a name! What defined her as a combatant that no other person could match? Her mind strayed to the names of the various skills which she had honed in service to Corrin back in the Askr castle. Glacies? Fury? Equating an entire technique to her likeness seemed rather ill-conceived and unduly conceited; besides, a few others she knew, particularly powerful allies like Julia, could already utilize Glacies to greater effect than Felicia could hope, and everyone recently seemed to favor learning Fury, a powerful technique taught by tutelage under the most unlikely teacher, Hinata.

Frustrated by her own unoriginality, Felicia carefully stepped down from her perch high upon the ramparts of Askr castle. A fall from this height would warrant much more than a simple heal staff. As she descended the staircase in order to retreat to her chambers- it was already late, and few heroes lingered awake- Felicia receded into her own mind once again. How would a heroic figure like Tipscaleman or Tipscalegirl go about naming themselves? She figured they were siblings, incredibly clever ones at that, so naming must come easy to them. Ah, to work with such clever colleagues, devoted to justice, it would be a dream…! Alas, her skills as an up and coming hero were still unrefined, and so her dreams of working alongside great heroes like the Tip Scale Twins were far fetched.

Upon reaching her quarters, Felicia's hand faltered before reaching the doorknob. Late as it was, she had yet to feel the warm embrace of exhaustion, and knew it would be a sleepless night should she turn in again. Sighing, Felicia swiveled upon her heel and turned to the front gate of the castle. With no sleep to claim her, she may as well make the most of her night… by honing her skills as a hero!

* * *

Unaffected by the cold breeze of the unlit village streets, Felicia strutted about in her uninsulated maid costume, designed to withstand the cold temperatures which her skin exuded. Her Ice Tribe lineage and chilly aura served as eternal reminders of home and family- though those memories were loaded with pain and sorrow, which had littered her childhood after being cruelly stripped from her home by Garon. Such memories also held her sister… her dear sister…

Every day, sometimes during work, but mostly when she spent time alone, thoughts of her beloved sibling invaded her mind. Since arriving, Felicia had vowed to keep the sorrow of loss to herself, as she was certain many of the heroes arriving in Askr had troubles and tragedies of their own, but the sadness was persistent… and relentless. Often Felicia found herself ruminating, reflecting on the moment where she went wrong, where she could've stepped in to save her doomed sister. These images taunted Felicia in her private moments, and troubled her whenever she left her mind unoccupied. And so she worked, constantly, keeping herself busy to ease the pain of guilt; training, cleaning and fighting consumed what time of day Felicia had left after patrols. She refused to let the guilt consume her; Corrin had been so supportive after the event, and she would not see his efforts go to waste. It fueled her desire to become a great hero like the Tip Scale Twins; no one should have to suffer the loss of a sibling so early in life, not to such tragic circumstances.

This innate desire belied Felicia's own concerns of worthiness, however. Often, her exploits left her sprawled across the ground, painfully scraped by the remnants of whatever valuable dish she had recently smashed. Such clumsiness typically abandoned her on the battlefield, earning her a reputation even among the Askrian allies as a graceful and fearsome valkyrie, but there was no guarantee of deftness whenever she decided to become a full-fledged warrior of justice to oversee the streets of Zenith. This worried her, and caused her to constantly question whether she could really achieve her innate desire to help prevent tragic deaths such as her sister's. These worries quickly faded as a distant yelp caught Felicia's attention. A yelp in the night could only mean one thing- trouble!

With no time to spare, Felicia hastily attempted to fasten her cape to her collar. Realizing that she was wasting precious seconds, Felicia left her cape to flap haphazardly in the frigid breeze and hopefully remain attached. Her first heroic feat…! Felicia's heart thumped wildly as she broke into longer strides. A villain of despicable motivation lay just around the corner, and it was up to her-

As Felicia attempted to round the turn into a cobbled alleyway, her ankle gave way and left her to tumble helplessly, and somewhat painfully, onto the ground. Dizzily, Felicia caught sight of a rather bewildered looking ruffian's upside down face. A name hazily popped into her head as she struggled to recover from her mistake, one that seemed sadly accurate, and could hint at her novice status as a hero. A name that signified her struggle to become like the great heroes that she admired-

TripScaleGirl!


End file.
